<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стивен Стрэндж — друг молодёжи by Ailuropoda_Aprica, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881257">Стивен Стрэндж — друг молодёжи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica'>Ailuropoda_Aprica</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Magic, Poker, Protective Michelle Jones, Stephen Strange &amp; Michelle Jones Friendship, Stephen Strange &amp; Peter Parker friendship, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, WTF Kombat 2021, casino - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Просить о помощи Стивена Стрэнджа — это хорошая идея.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стивен Стрэндж — друг молодёжи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тёплый уютный вечер в Санктуме Санкторуме был прерван резким звонком в дверь. Обычно Стивен Стрэндж игнорировал такие, если с ним пытались поговорить рекламные агенты, либо перемещал пришедших людей прямиком к себе в гостиную, если заявлялись ожидаемые гости, но тут замешкался. Дело в том, что на пороге оказались шустрый парнишка Питер Паркер и его девушка ЭмДжей, причем она крепко держала Питера за обе руки и явно мешала удрать.</p><p>Впрочем, насмотревшись на них, Стивен отложил недочитанную книгу на журнальный столик, развеял проекцию и одним простеньким заклинанием перенёс молодёжь на свободное место перед собой.   </p><p>— …Да говорю тебе, это глупо! С чего бы ему… О, здрасьте, доктор Стрэндж! — спохватился взъерошенный Питер.</p><p>ЭмДжей ограничилась кивком и коротким:</p><p>— Привет.</p><p>— Приветствую, — заинтригованно протянул Стивен и приглашающе указал на второе кресло.</p><p>Изучение заклинаний пусть и доставляло ему радость познания, но и от такой умственной работы случалось уставать, так что молодёжь заглянула на огонёк весьма кстати. Тем временем ЭмДжей практически за шиворот дотащила Питера до кресла, усадила в него и сама пристроилась на подлокотнике.</p><p>— Док, Питер вляпался в проблемы, — сходу перешла к делу она.</p><p>— Я весь внимание.</p><p>— ЭмДжей, да не надо это ему!.. — предпринял попытку бегства Питер, но не смог даже встать.</p><p>— На самом деле, в проблемы вляпались Питер и Нэд, — продолжила ЭмДжей, цепко удерживая своего парня за рюкзак. — И нам нужен взрослый с нестандартным взглядом на жизнь….</p><p>— ЭмДжей!</p><p>— …Который к тому же нас не сдаст.</p><p>Стивен нахмурился. Питер лишь совсем недавно разобрался с делом Квентина Бэка, доказав свою невиновность, и вот на тебе — снова нашёл неприятности. Бедовый мальчишка, но и бросить его тоже не вышло бы.</p><p>Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей Плащ левитации пошевелил воротничком и слегка погладил Стивена по руке.</p><p>— Да, только сначала всё выясним, — вполголоса ответил ему Стивен и продолжил уже громче: — Чаю?</p><p>— Очень чёрный кофе было бы круто.</p><p>— ЭмДжей!</p><p>Наколдовав им чашку с кофе и пиалу с чаем, Стивен создал пиалу и для себя и принялся размешивать в ней мёд, разглядывая гостей. Питер производил впечатление человека в сильно растрёпанных чувствах, причём крайне виноватого и довольно-таки смущённого, в духе: «Доктор, вы не представляете, что я натворил!» ЭмДжей же, безусловно, волновалась за своего парня и да, заметно боялась за него. С ней вообще Стивен познакомился случайно, но быстро проникся её способностью реально смотреть на вещи, приятно знакомым скепсисом, а потому испытывал сдержанную симпатию. Особенно после того, как получил от неё в подарок несколько редких аудиозаписей за небольшую помощь Человеку-Пауку.</p><p>Сейчас же, полгода спустя, он даже мог назвать себя её другом и доверенным лицом в мире взрослых людей. Потому и позволял называть себя просто доком, на что не решались ни Питер, ни Нэд, и был готов принимать у себя.</p><p>— Док, Питер с Нэдом вляпались в карточные игры.</p><p>— ЭмДжей! — громко простонал Питер и, согнувшись, закрыл руками лицо.</p><p>Поняв, что парнишка в таком отчаянии попросту не сможет спокойно сидеть, Стивен запустил в него специфическую разновидность успокаивающих чар: с ней человек оставался в сознании, всё видел и слышал, но не испытывал желания вмешаться в разговор. В довесок шли приглушённые эмоции, лёгкое расслабление и отсутствие даже намёков на головную боль.</p><p>Питер откинулся на спинку кресла. ЭмДжей помахала перед ним рукой, добилась лишь лёгкого поцелуя в запястье и с одобрением взглянула на Стивена.</p><p>— Класс.</p><p>— Твой кофе остывает, и я всё ещё не услышал, почему вы здесь.</p><p>— Сейчас услышите.</p><p>С рассказом о злоключениях Питера с Нэдом ЭмДжей уложилась всего в семь минут, заодно угостившись парой чашечек ароматного кофе. Как оказалось, в колледже пара серьёзных ребят предложила Нэду Лидсу поучаствовать в разработке системы безопасности крупного онлайн-казино с лицензией от Гибралтара, но для этого требовалось иметь представление о карточных играх в принципе. Само собой, Питер друга в беде не оставил, так что они быстро вышли на подпольное казино в Бруклине и принялись постигать азы покера. ЭмДжей узнала об этом, когда они начали занимать деньги у друзей, причём, как пояснил тогда Питер, не в погоне за наживой и даже не чтобы вернуть уже проигранное, а из-за того, что хозяева казино жульничали и разводили на деньги детей, пребывая в уверенности в своей безнаказанности.</p><p>— Доктор, я не хочу сдавать их полиции! Это бесполезно, и у них там свои люди. Я хочу, чтобы они проиграли! Тот главный, Хромой Сэм считает, что он вообще проиграть не может. И я… я пытаюсь придумать, как бы доказать, что он не прав.</p><p>— Жажда справедливости Человека-Паука, — констатировал Стивен, в задумчивости разглядывая парнишку и прикидывая: обновить заклинание или нет.</p><p>— Она самая, — со вздохом подтвердила ЭмДжей. — Нужен какой-то нестандартный ход.</p><p>— Это я понял.</p><p>Развеяв опустевшие пиалы и чашки, Стивен встал с кресла и переместил себя и своих гостей в библиотеку. Там подошёл к угловому стеллажу и снял с полки увесистый том.</p><p>— Неужели поможете? — недоверчиво прошептал Питер.</p><p>Отыскав искомую страницу, Стивен пробежал взглядом описание заклинания и кивнул: то, что нужно! Потом покосился на воротник Плаща.</p><p>— Отведи ЭмДжей к записям, которые я ей приготовил. Можете послушать парочку. Не спешите назад.</p><p>Потрепетав уголками воротничка, Плащ послушно вспорхнул с плеч и, изобразив реверанс, галантно протянул девушке полу ткани. Хмыкнув, ЭмДжей взялась за неё, позволив себя увести. И лишь когда её шаги стихли вдали, Стивен обошёл Питера, положил открытую книгу на письменный стол, сам сел на краешек и спокойно предложил:</p><p>— Рассказывай.</p><p>— Да нечего вроде бы… — занервничал Питер. — А… о чём?</p><p>— О том, чего не знает твоя девушка. Зачем тебе на самом деле обыгрывать Хромого Сэма?</p><p>— Почему вы не верите в желание добиться справедливости?</p><p>— Потому что в твоём случае она всегда имеет конкретные формы. Ты не можешь не знать, что казино создаются для обогащения их хозяев, но всё равно стремишься выиграть у конкретного хозяина. Зачем?</p><p>Питер молча опустил голову и сцепил пальцы в замок, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Лучшее доказательство наличия второго дна, так что Стивен лишь терпеливо ждал ответа.</p><p>Пауза сильно затянулась.</p><p>— Вы… у вас и правда есть то, что поможет это сделать?</p><p>— Есть.</p><p>Поковыряв паркет ещё немного, Питер сдался.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо, только это должно остаться между нами, ладно? Дело в том, что у них кузина Бэтти.</p><p>— Бэтти — это девушка твоего друга?</p><p>— Да. И её кузина первая оказалась в том самом казино и проиграла очень много денег. И… и Сэм заставляет её отрабатывать долг, танцуя для гостей. Он не принимает выкуп за неё. Он сказал, что заплатить долг можно только теми деньгами, которые мы с Нэдом выиграем у него, вот мы и… пытаемся.</p><p>— С чего ты взял, что его словам можно верить?</p><p>— Репутация такая, — нервно потирая ладони, пожал плечами Питер. — Всё, что он обещает перед другими, всегда выполняет. Это все там знают.</p><p>— Допустим, но эта кузина рискует, находясь сейчас там...</p><p>— Она не находится там. Она туда ходит. Ей это даже… ну, не то чтобы нравится, хотя она любит танцевать все эти откровенные танцы. Но понимаете, мне бы хотелось, чтобы она танцевала по своему желанию. И чтобы я не думал, что её в любой момент заставят делать что-то ещё... — молчание. — Я идиот, да? Пытаюсь позаботиться о человеке, которого всё устраивает?</p><p>— Отчего же… твоё желание дать девушке выбор вполне объяснимо, — негромким голосом ответил Стивен и ободряюще улыбнулся. — С выбором же лучше, чем без него, м?</p><p>У Питера дрогнули уголки рта.</p><p>— Да, доктор. Намного.</p><p>— Значит, будем добиваться его. Вот что, в этой книге есть полезное заклинание, позволяющее видеть сквозь слои материи. С его помощью можно заглянуть в закрытое здание или внутрь сложного артефакта. В твоём случае появится умение видеть значение перевёрнутых карт. В руках ли, на столе, в колоде… Везде. Сложность в том, что оно может продержаться до пяти лет, поэтому я хотел узнать, как именно ты будешь его применять.</p><p>— Только ради одной игры, доктор! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Питер. — Один раз, мы выиграем, это всё. А… а сквозь химические составы тоже можно будет заглянуть?</p><p>— Методом проб и ошибок, подбирая нужную частоту. Довольно долго и постепенно, чтобы не сойти с ума.</p><p>— Я терпеливый.</p><p>— Поговорим об этом после вашей авантюры. Сейчас ты прочитаешь всё, что написано в книге, и попытаешься освоить базовые чары. А я подтолкну твоё сознание в нужном направлении.</p><p>На создание подходящего заклинания Стивену хватило всего десяти секунд, и думал он большей частью о том, что в Камар-Тадже Древняя могла бы применить это колдовство к нему, а не выкидывать замерзать на Эверест. Только что уж теперь…</p><p>Питер широко распахнутыми глазами проследил за растворившимся в груди сгустком чар и с благодарностью уставился на Стивена.</p><p>— Теперь я стану волшебником?</p><p>— Приобретёшь один редкий навык и только.</p><p>— Да-да, точно, — потоптавшись на месте, Питер в нетерпении подпрыгнул и, дождавшись указывающего жеста, рванул за стол к открытой книге.</p><p>— Позови, когда закончишь, — распорядился Стивен и вышел из библиотеки.</p><p>У него появилось несколько свободных часов, чтобы послушать что-нибудь из музыкальной коллекции с ЭмДжей.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Доктор Стрэндж!!!</p><p>За полтора года знакомства с Питером Паркером Стивен слышал, как он шепчет, как тараторит, как с трудом выговаривает слова от усталости и как стонет от боли… Но ещё ни разу он так громко и панически не вопил, тем более в телефон.</p><p>Поморщившись и отодвинув мобильник подальше от уха, Стивен терпеливо произнёс:</p><p>— Да, Питер. Слушаю тебя.</p><p>— Доктор, миленький, выручайте! Мэй узнала, что мы с Нэдом ходим играть в казино! Она в ужасе и сейчас вместе с Хэппи едет туда, а у нас та самая игра через пять минут!</p><p>— Питер, если она узнала, объяснений не избежать.</p><p>— Будут ей объяснения, но сначала надо выиграть! — продолжил вопить Питер. — Доктор, пожалуйста!</p><p>— Я подумаю, что можно сделать.</p><p>— Спасибо! — булькнуло в мобильнике, и связь оборвалась.</p><p>Не вполне придя в себя от того, что его назвали «миленьким», Стивен выбрал в списке контактов номер ЭмДжей, но не успел нажать кнопку вызова — от неё пришло СМС.</p><p>«Питер сказал насчёт тёти? Я с ней в машине и с Хэппи. Едем по Бруклинскому мосту».</p><p>— Умница! — отреагировал Стивен вслух и с лёгкостью сотворил большой портал.</p><p>Машина въехала прямо в Санктум на первый этаж и остановилась с визгом тормозов.</p><p>— Какого?..</p><p>С руганью двоих взрослых Стивен смириться мог и, чтобы переключить всеобщее внимание на более важную вещь, наскоро наколдовал на ближайшей стене громадное зеркало, где после пары пассов отразилось помещение ночного клуба. Питер с Нэдом там тоже присутствовали — сидели и нервничали на одной из тёмно-красных кушеток.</p><p>Мэй с Хэппи и ЭмДжей встали рядом со Стивеном.</p><p>— У вашего племянника сейчас важная игра, миссис Паркер, во имя восстановления справедливости.</p><p>— Я должна быть там! — ткнув пальцем в зеркало, потребовала Мэй.</p><p>— Вы испортите то, к чему мальчик готовился много часов, и помешаете его благородной миссии, — невозмутимо возразил Стивен.</p><p>— Да что благородного в игре в покер в подпольном казино? — искренне возмутился Хэппи.</p><p>— Увидите, мистер Хоган. Они сейчас начнут.</p><p>Плащ как заправский подлиза воспользовался моментом, чтобы оставить своего хозяина и галантно предложить полу ЭмДжей.</p><p>Оглянувшись на них, Стивен ловко усадил всех на широкий диван.</p><p>— Доктор Стрэндж… — всё ещё кипя от ярости, Мэй сделала глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Прошу, поверьте мне, — максимально мягко попросил Стивен. — И поверьте Питеру. Он знает, что делает, и он вас не подведёт.</p><p>— Может, то заклинание? — шепнула ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Подействует через пару секунд, — так же тихо ответил Стивен, почти не раскрывая рта. И удостоился короткого:</p><p>— Клёво.</p><p>Да, он и сам понимал, какая полезная штука эти успокаивающие чары. Особенно когда речь идёт о родственниках. И тем более, если это родственники Питера Паркера.</p><p>Между тем на магической трансляции из казино появились новые лица — хозяин казино Хромой Сэм и его телохранители. Жутко нервничающий Питер бросил ему вызов, напомнив об обещании простить долг девушки, и игра началась.</p><p>Взволнованные даже под действием чар Хэппи и Мэй, начавшие понимать что к чему, сели в обнимку, и уже через секунду Плащ нахально обернулся вокруг ЭмДжей и пододвинул её к Стивену.</p><p>— Думаешь, ей нужно именно моё плечо? — тихо уточнил Стивен.</p><p>Плащ интенсивно пошевелил уголками воротничка. ЭмДжей же, не сводя глаз с зеркала, кивнула.</p><p>Повинуясь общей просьбе, Стивен приобнял ЭмДжей рукой за плечи, позволяя опереться на себя, и, ощутив её напряжение, запустил и в неё успокаивающими чарами. В конце концов, для переживаний по поводу Питера было достаточно его самого, готового в любой момент открыть портал прямо под Питером с Нэдом и перенести их в Санктум, но это…</p><p>Этого по тому, как развивалась игра, не требовалось. За покерным столом Питер демонстрировал класс, изображал сомнения в нужных местах и радовался каждой счастливой комбинации. Его поддерживал Нэд — тем, что пел дифирамбы удаче своего друга. За него болели многие в зале и одобрительно аплодировали каждому флэшу или стриту.</p><p>Игра набирала обороты под тихие восклицания Хэппи: «Давай, ребёнок, покажи им класс!» и Мэй: «Боже мой, я и не знала, что он умеет играть». Ботинком по паркету напряжённо постукивала ЭмДжей. Стивен и сам чувствовал азарт: для мальчишки-Паука хотелось только лучшего, не только как для знакомого борца со злом, но и как для ученика.</p><p>Ученик не подвёл!</p><p>— На всё! — объявил Питер после двух часов игры.</p><p>— Уверен? — прищурился Хромой Сэм.</p><p>К этому моменту за покерным столом они остались вдвоём, и игра шла на равных. На столе лежали два туза — червей и пик, пиковый король, бубновая шестерка и пиковая десятка. Сэм постукивал парой своих карт по столу. Питер же, выдвинув гору фишек в центр стола внимательно смотрел на него.</p><p>— Пацан, я же могу и ответить. Здесь сейчас на столе мой обычный заработок за пару часов и твой — за всю… наверное, за всю жизнь.</p><p>— Здесь как раз сумма долга Кэт, и вы сказали, что простите ей его, если я обыграю вас.</p><p>— Отпущу, раз сказал, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Но ты правда уверен? Подумай ещё: ты же можешь забрать то, что уже наиграл. Тебе хватит на несколько лет покутить. Поживёшь роскошно, а?</p><p>— Вам-то что за резон меня на это подбивать? — прищурился Питер, накрыв свою пару карт ладонью. К этому моменту он остался раздетым до пояса — служба безопасности хотела убедиться, что он не жульничает. — Вы же хозяин, нет? А тут деньги, которые вы предлагаете забрать.</p><p>— Ты неплохо нас сегодня развлёк, — снисходительно усмехнулся Сэм. — Всю неделю развлекал вместе с приятелем. Считай это платой за интересное зрелище.</p><p>— Зрелище может оказаться ещё интереснее, когда я обыграю вас.</p><p>— Кто же спорит… — постучав картами по столу, Сэм в итоге небрежным жестом сдвинул свою гору фишек от себя. — Считай, что принял. Но я давал тебе шанс.</p><p>— Я запомнил.</p><p>Положив свою пару карт на стол, Сэм перевернул одну из них — бубновый туз. Рядом со Стивеном недовольно вскинулись сразу Хэппи, Мэй и ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Подождите, он же вышел раньше! Он у Нэда был! — заговорили они хором.</p><p>Сэм перевернул вторую карту — туз треф.</p><p>— У него каре, но он жульничал! — вскочила с дивана Мэй. — Доктор Стрэндж, вы же видите, он откуда-то взял этого туза!</p><p>— Вижу, и Питер тоже всё видит, — успокаивающим тоном проговорил Стивен, лишь мельком взглянув на неё. — А мы с вами договорились, что верим нашему Питеру, так?</p><p>Побушевав ещё немного, Мэй неохотно села назад рядом с Хэппи, как раз к этому времени стих одобрительный гул и в зале казино.</p><p>— Каре на тузах, — гордо объявил крупье, выложив их на стол. — Ваша очередь, сэр.</p><p>— Питер! — вцепился в плечо друга жутко взволнованный Нэд.</p><p>Аккуратно отцепив его пальцы, Питер поднял свою пару карт со стола.</p><p>— Знаешь, какова вероятность побить каре на тузах? — снисходительно улыбаясь, полюбопытствовал Сэм.</p><p>— Я учился в школе наук и технологий, сэр. Пятнадцать стотысячных процента, если речь о том, что у меня в руках, — звонко ответил Питер и положил на стол пиковых даму и валета.  </p><p>— Боже… — выдохнула ЭмДжей.</p><p>— Да ладно! — проорал на всё казино Нэд.</p><p>— Докуплен роял-флэш, — убитым голосом сообщил крупье. — Мистер Паркер выиграл.</p><p>Питер обмяк на своём стуле, сияя усталой улыбкой. Потом начал зевать. С гордостью посматривая на него и слушая радостные возгласы обнимавшихся Хэппи и Мэй, Стивен внимательно следил за присутствующими в казино на случай осложнений, но, похоже, Хромой Сэм и впрямь оказался человеком слова — он лично поздравил Питера и отпустил Кэт.</p><p>— Отправь им СМС, пусть посадят девушку на такси, потом я заберу их сюда.</p><p>— Поняла, док! — тряхнула головой ЭмДжей, доставая мобильник.</p><p>— Как же так ему повезло, а? — вопрошал довольный Хэппи. — И главное никак не проявил себя! Да если бы у меня сразу выпали валет с дамой при таком раскладе, я бы и секунды спокойно не просидел. Точно выдал бы себя. А Питер смог!</p><p>— Вероятно, слишком сильно хотел победить, — предположил Стивен отсутствующим тоном.</p><p>Он готовился открыть для Питера с Нэдом портал, видел, как радуются близкие Питеру люди и думал о том, что всё-таки сохранит в тайне от них своё маленькое наблюдение за игрой. Пусть все и дальше списывают роял-флеш на удачу, только вот Стивен успел заметить по отражению в бокале то, что Питеру выпали дама и семёрка треф.</p><p>Но зато рядом очень кстати оказался Нэд Лидс с пиковым валетом.  </p><p> </p><p>P.S.</p><p>«Сэр, вы всё поняли да?»<br/>
«То есть…»<br/>
«Глупость, наверное, пишу, но этот ваш взгляд, когда Мэй заговорила про удачу…»<br/>
«Забудьте»<br/>
«В смысле, я хотел написать, что без вас всё равно бы ничего не получилось, так что я очень благодарен, а ЭмДжей уже подсказала, что больше порадует вас».<br/>
«Я зайду завтра, если пустите на порог».<br/>
«Надеюсь, что пустите».<br/>
«И Нэд надеется. Он вообще ждёт, что вы его в лягушку превратите».<br/>
«Или в жабу».<br/>
…<br/>
«Он заставил меня спросить, превратите ли вы его в жабу?»<br/>
«Спросил».<br/>
«Слушайте, когда вы не отвечаете, становится реально страшно».<br/>
«Может, конечно, из-за того, что уже два часа ночи…»<br/>
«Как вариант».<br/>
«Или нет».<br/>
…<br/>
«Доктор Стрэндж, это Нэд, Питер сейчас моется. Я просто хотел написать, что мы очень рады, что вы Питера научили, и Кэт уже вернулась в Алабаму домой. Она боялась туда ехать, пока не отработает долг, но теперь, благодаря вам, всё в порядке».<br/>
«Я согласен с Питером, что вы наверняка поняли, что я ему помогал, но мы это только на одну игру. Мы не собираемся играть в других казино и всякое такое. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не превращайте меня или его в жабу или в кого-то ещё такого!»<br/>
«Питер не признается, но он очень боится, что вы разочаровались в нём, что он — ну, и я — тоже использовали нечестные методы. Вы же не разочаровались, а?»<br/>
…<br/>
«Боже, сэр, простите за Нэда и пожа…»<br/>
…<br/>
«Док, это ЭмДжей. Я отобрала телефон и дала обоим по шее. Больше вас никто не потревожит. Спасибо за помощь этим неудачникам!»</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Стивен набрал текст:</p><p>«Я почти начал жалеть. Передай им, что я не практикую магию превращения в земноводных, безусловно, запомню их обещание не играть в казино и благосклонно отношусь к пицце с двойной порцией сыра и ветчины, особенно ближе к семи вечера».<br/>
…<br/>
«Док, я спасла вас от двойного вопля в ухо, так что мы теперь квиты. Хороших снов!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>